The Party That Went Very Wrong
by Helene Oskanian
Summary: All the film characters EVER are having a crazy party. I seriously have no idea why I wrote this. Oh and Justin Bieber dies, along with 1D.
1. Getting Ready!

The Party That Went Very Wrong

Scene 1

Note- This is really weird- Yes, I was so bored, I actually wrote this pile of weirdness… Don't take this seriously… please review, but only if you liked it… (can't believe I wrote this…)

Characters-

John Connor

Alan Grant

The Terminator

Spock

And many more!

_In a large house, filled with windows, you can see two characters inside. It is John Connor and Alan Grant. They both have just finished decorating a huge room with a disco ball, balloons, a bar and lots of confetti._

John Connor- Finally! We finished decorating this place!

Alan Grant- (gasping) yeah… why did we need to decorate such a huge room, I mean, that took us a long time…

John Connor- How long?

Alan Grant- Jeez! 15 hours! Why the hell did we take 15 hours to decorate a room?

John Connor- Because it's a party… And why did you JUST realise it took 15 hours…?

Alan Grant- I hate kids…

_1 hour later, there is a knock on the door_

John Connor- I'll get it!

_John proceeds to open the door, and sees the Terminator standing there._

The Terminator- Hausta La Vista, Baby… I mean, Hola people!

John Connor- Hey, old buddy! I thought you were dead! Still working on your smile…?

_The Terminator smiles in the creepiest way EVER!_

John Connor- MY EYES! MY EYES! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!

_The Terminator stops smiling. Alan Grant rushes to the room._

Alan Grant- This is why I hate kids… (Mumbling) SO over the top…

John- Ouch… It's good to have you back, Terminator!

_John Connor hugs the Terminator and leads him to the party room. There is another knock on the door. Alan Grant opens it. Homer Simpson is there._

Homer- Soooooooo, this is the party everyone is invited to?

Alan Grant- Yes… care to join us

Homer- It looks kinda boring… will there be doughnuts?

Alan Grant- Yes, there will be dough-

Homer- WOOHOO!

_Homer runs into the room, saying 'Where are the doughnuts!?'_

_There is another knock at the door. Alan Grant groans, and opens it. Suddenly, PRACTICALLY EVERY SINGLE FILM CHARACTER EVER stampede into the room, ignoring poor old Alan and running over him. The whole herd of movie characters are in the party room. Alan gets up and brushes off all the dirt on him._

Alan Grant- Why me…?


	2. Random funny stuff

Scene 2

_Everyone is partying. Ellen Ripley is picking up a conversation with Darth Vader, while John Connor is talking to the Terminator. Ned Flanders is arguing with Spock over creationism and evolution, whilst Godzilla is playing rock paper scissors with King Ghidorah and all other Kaiju's over at the bar. Alan is trying to go through the crowd to find John._

Alan- excuse me, I'm trying to get through.

_He finally reaches John Connor._

Alan- Hello

John- Hi

Alan- How's it going with The Terminator?

John- Good. He told me his pick-up line is 'Hausta La Vista, Baby'. I was now telling him pick-up lines are about starting romantic talks, not finishing them!

_A few meters away, we begin to hear Flanders and Spock arguing._

Flanders- The creation is real! The evidence is all around you! All the animals were created 6000 years ago! The fossils were put there by the devil to trick you into believing that there is no God!

Spock- That is highly illogical. There is plenty of hard core evidence for evolution, whereas there is none for creation.

Flanders- I told you, the animals are the evidence! God created the world in six days, and put them all here!

Spock- This is too illogical… this conversation can serve no purpose anymore…

HAL9000 (who was conveniently next to the two on a wall) - Please do not quote me. That phrase should only be spoken by me, as I am the only one with a voice that has flare, unlike you two.

_Spock raises his eyebrow. Flanders turns back to Spock._

Flanders- I'm telling you, the-

_He is suddenly cut off when Spock reaches forward and performs the Vulcan nerve pinch on Flanders. Flanders is knocked out._

HAL9000- Nice move.


	3. Creepy Drug Dealers and Bieber die

Scene 3

_There is a knock on the door. The music stops, everyone stops doing anything. They look around wearily (except the emotionless characters like Spock and the Terminator who simply look around)_

Capitan Kirk (who has strangely not noticed what is going on and is speaking to a nice looking female character) - Let's go in the bed…

Everyone else- Shhhhhhh!

_There is another knock on the door._

Elsa (from Frozen) - Who could that be?

Hiccup (from How to Train Your Dragon) - I have no idea…

John- Everyone is here… it could be a stalker! Everyone, what can we do?

Indiana Jones- It might not be a stalker, right?

John- maybe… it could be a guy who just wants to join… I'm gonna go see who it is, I mean, I _did _organise the party, so I think I should go.

_John leaves the party room, and goes to the door. He opens it, and sees the most terrifying thing in the world… drug dealers._

_These weren't any old drug dealers… they were drug dealers with HUGE beards!_

John- Can I help you?

Drug Dealer 1- HELOOOOOOO, WOULD YA LIKE FOUR TONS OF MERHOUANA?

Drug Dealer 2- IT'S JUST FOUR TONS!

Drug Dealer Leader (_Who is tall, menacing, and has a huge leather jacket like the Terminator) -_ IF YOU DON'T BUY IT I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR DAMN FRIENDS TOO!

John- AHHHHHHH!

_Without thinking twice, he ran away, as fast as he could. He returned to the party room._

Gremlin- What happened?

Marty Mcfly- Jeez, this is heavy! What the hell is going on!

Doctor Emmet Brown- Great Scott!

John (_breathing heavily) _- There are three drug dealers outside and they wanna kill us! We need to do something.

Alan- I'll go and see if I can scare them off.

_Alan takes a small gun, and leaves the room. He opens the door._

Alan- Now I'm not fooling around. If you don't get the hell out of here, I'll-

Drug Dealer 1- HELLOOOOOOO, WANT 13 TONS OF CANNIBIS?

Drug Dealer 2- IT'S JUST 13 TONS!

Drug Dealer Leader- I'M NOT FOOLIN' AROUND TOO!

_Drug Dealer Leader takes out a huge rifle._

Alan- SON OF A B****

_He slams the door shut and runs back to the party room. Everyone is even more frightened and confused._

Godzilla- I'll go.

_The giant monster leaves the room. Seconds later, he runs back into the room, roaring in fear._

Flanders- If Godzilla can't scare them off, then… lord help us…

Jack Torrance (from The Shining) - You people need someone scary, who can terrify the shit out of whoever he wants. That someone is me.

Rose (from Titanic) - Good luck.

Freddy Krueger- I'm coming with you, I can haunt their nightmares!

Chucky- Me Too, I can scare them to death with my 'Hi I'm Chucky, wanna play?' It always works

Jack Torrance- Let's go!

_The three leave the room, and open the door (I think you know what to expect, but I'll tell you anyway)_

Jack Torrance- HEEEEEEEEEEERE'S JOHNNNNNNNYYYYYYY!

Chucky- HI, I'M CHUCKY, WANNA PLAAAAAAAAAYY?

Freddy Krueger- I WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVAAAAA!

Drug Dealer 1- I'M GONNA GIVE YA 30 TONS OF ECSTASY!

Drug Dealer 2 (saying what he always says) - IT'S JUST 30 TONS!

Drug Dealer Leader- I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU ALL, MOTHAFUCKA'S!

_Freddy Krueger's eyes widen and he runs away. Chucky screams and follows him. Jack Torrance slams the door shut, and goes back to the party room._

Chucky- Holy Jeez! We will never do that again!

Freddy Krueger- …I'm scarred for life…

Jack Torrance- This is too difficult for us. We need someone fearless…

Uhura- We need someone emotionless

Carrie- We need someone strong

Yoda- Someone epic we need!

Spock- I should suffice

Terminator- No. I should go. My files show you are not fully emotionless.

Spock- You are incorrect.

Terminator- Spock… your mother sucks…

Spock- NO…SHE…DOESN'T…ARRGGHHHHH!

_Spock runs to the Terminator to attack. The Terminator punches Spock on the head. Spock isn't killed, but is knocked out._

Spock's mother- I'd rather you did not say such things, Terminator, but you actually are more equipped for this than my son.

Spock's father (who does that Vulcan hand sign) - Live long and prosper.

_The Terminator holds up his hand and copies the Vulcans actions. He walks off, to face the deadly bearded drug dealers. He opens the door. It is the moment of truth._

Drug Dealer 1- HELLLOOOOOOOOO

_The Terminator smiles. Drug Dealer 1 screams and dies on the spot, since the Terminators smile scared him so much._

Drug Dealer 2- IT'S JUST… hey… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!

_The Terminator says 'I'll be back'. It is so epic, that Drug Dealer 2 dies._

Drug Dealer Leader- I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT! PREPARE TO DIE!

_The Terminator scans him, and realises that he is wearing a very realistic mask. He rips the mask from the face of Drug Dealer Leader, and realises who it was, why he was terrifying people. It was the one film character who had not been invited… Justin Bieber (He was in a few movies so it counts!)_

Drug Dealer Leader- BABY, BABY, BABY OHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Yep. That was it. That was how the Drug Dealer Leader kills people. By singing. Justin Biebers secret weapon is singing._

Terminator- Hausta la vista… MOTHERFUCKER!

_The Terminator kicks Justin Bieber in the balls so hard, that Justin Bieber is thrown up into the air, towards space. He later crashed into a satellite and… well… died. The Terminator grinned, feeling happiness for the first time. He shuts the door, and goes back into the party room._

Katniss- Well… what happened?

Harry Potter- Yes. Please tell us, sir.

Hermione- We'd be ever so grateful if you told us!

Terminator- The drug dealers have been terminated. Oh, and one of them turned out to be Justin Bieber.

_Everyone begins to cheer! Alan Grant, John Connor, Freddy Krueger, Chucky, Jack Torrance and Spock (who was told when he recovered that he was not as emotionless or strong as the Terminator so he couldn't do the job) approached the Terminator, praising him, telling him things like 'way to go' and 'what you did was logical'. Godzilla sulks, annoyed that he couldn't even scare away the Drug Dealers (or even Justin Bieber!), but he was still quite glad._


	4. One Direction dies

Scene 4

_The party carries on, except they weren't the only ones partying. Now that Justin Bieber died, the whole world was partying. All the countries swore that they would never go to war, all life forms were seen as equal, world hunger was solved, and the end of the universe was abolished simply because a very annoying singer died. His fans lived underground for the rest of their lives._

Anna (from Frozen) - Terminator, you are my new favourite person!

Terminator- Who was it before?

Anna- Everybody who sold chocolate, of course!

Superman- Hey, Terminator, I hope you also realise that there _are _other problems in the world. I mean, One Direction is still out there! So is Miley Cyrus!

Batman- He can deal with those guys later.

Bryan Mills (the guy from Taken) – Hello. Nice job!

Terminator- Thanks.

Wolverine- Hey Bryan, hey Terminator. You guys are badass! If you could have any name in the world, what would it be? Oh, and you could come up with the last name if you want!

Bryan Mills- Hmmm… Liam Neeson would be nice.

Terminator- Mine would be Arnold Schwarzenegger. It has flare.

Wolverine- I want to be called Hugh Jackman. (If you don't get this joke, that's just sad… watch 'X-men', 'Taken' and the first two 'Terminator' movies NOW!)

_Suddenly, all of One Direction bursts into the room by somehow jumping through the ceiling… (What!?)_

_Anyway, they land on the floor. They begin to sing 'What makes you beautiful'. All film characters within 5 meters had their ears explode (If it was Justin Bieber, anyone within 10 meters would've died. The Terminator wasn't affected because he is a robot. Also, most of the film characters killed were from that horrible animated film, 'Food Fight')_

_The crowd rushes away from the band, many of them going temporarily deaf. The Terminator left his gun on the bar, and can't get to it. Suddenly, Bryan Mills figures out a way to get through the crowd. He has HUGE earplugs, and he gets close to the band, pointing his gun at them._

Harry Styles- Hey! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU POINTING THAT GUN AT ME?! IT'S NOTHING PERSONAL!

Bryan- It's personal to me.

_Bryan shoots all the band. Everyone cheers!_


End file.
